Teardrops on my Guitar
by juhninja
Summary: I felt like my heart was ripped out of my body, torn in half, and ripped to shreds. I’m crying, feeling as hopeless as ever. The tears keep flowing, dripping down to my guitar. Songfic. Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Read and Review, please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters. The song is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I only own the plot. **

_I'm a mess,_ I thought. _Why am I like this?_ I, Hermione Granger, am in love with Draco Malfoy, but he doesn't know it. We became friends after a few rough weeks of being Head Boy and Girl. He's so sweet, and kind to everyone. He's no longer that arrogant prat from the past years. All of our friends have accepted our friendship, and are at least civil to one another. I think he's perfect, and that is how I am a mess.

I take my guitar from its stand and strum, slowly. I recall a lot of memories Draco and I have had from the past few months.

**Drew looks at me.**

**  
I fake a smile so he won't see**

**  
What I want and I need**

**  
And everything that we should be.**

_**Flashback**_

_We were in the Head's common room with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. We were playing poker, and we were having fun. Draco smiled at me, and I smiled back, trying to hide how much I liked him. We continued to play, until we got sick of the game. Draco told all of us about his girlfriend. I bit back tears, and I couldn't help but feel extremely jealous._

_**End Flashback**_

**I'll bet she's beautiful,**

**  
That girl he talks about.**

**  
And she's got everything**

**  
That I have to live without.**

_She's probably gorgeous,_ I thought. _ She'd better be one hell of a girl._

I'm strumming my guitar to a song I heard on the radio a couple days ago, and I can't help but think how perfect this song is for Draco. I closed my eyes, and I got into the song even more. Before I know it, I'm singing. My supposed closed door opened a bit, but I was too wrapped up in expressing my emotions to care.

**Drew talks to me.**

**  
I laugh, cause it's so damn funny**

**  
That I can't even see**

**  
Anyone, when he's with me.**

_**Flashback**_

_We're telling scary stories, and I'm getting a bit frightened, but I can't help but think the situation is hilarious. Its pretty funny that in this room of people, all I can see is Draco._

_**End Flashback**_

I stop and think for a second at this point in the song. I'm hopeless," I said, defeated. I look at the crack in 

the door, and I thought I saw two grey orbs. _I'm going crazy,_ I thought. _I'm just seeing things, that's all. _I go back to my song, and remember when Draco talked to me last night.

**He says he's so in love.**

**  
He's finally got it right.**

**  
I wonder if he knows**

**  
He's all I think about at night!**

_**Flashback**_

**Last Night in the Common Room**

_"I think I'm in love, Hermione," he explained. "I've done something right for once in my life." He smiles at me, and I smile back. _I wonder, _ I thought, _if he knows he's all I think about at night.

_**End Flashback**_

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.**

**  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**  
Don't know why I do.**

I'm crying at this point in the song. When he told me that, my heart sank. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my body, torn in half, and ripped to shreds. I'm crying, feeling as hopeless as ever. The tears keep flowing, dripping down to my guitar. He'll never know I cried for him. He'll never know I love him. I look out the window, into the dark night. A shooting star flies by. "I wish he'd love me," I said, maybe a bit to loud. I didn't care though; no one was home. I took in a deep breath and continued with the song.

**Drew walks by me.**

**  
Can he tell that I cant breathe?**

**  
And there he goes, so perfectly.**

**  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.**

_**Flashback**_

**Last Week**

_I sat on the couch in the common room, reading my new book. Draco came out of his room, dressed in expensive looking dress robes. He walks by me, and smiles. I smile back, say hello, and he's out of the room. _He's so perfect, _ I thought._

_**End Flashback**_

**She better hold him tight,**

**  
Give him all her love,**

**  
Look in those beautiful eyes,**

**  
And know she's lucky, cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,**

**  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**  
Don't know why I do.**

I don't care about the tears anymore. I let them flow. I've been holding them in too long anyway. She better give him all he deserves. She better not hurt him, or I'll hex her into oblivion. She's lucky, whoever she is. I sigh, defeated. I lost all hope. I feel so pathetic. I hear the door creak open a bit more, but I don't give a damn right now. "Draco," I take in a deep breath and finish the song.

**So I drive home alone.**

**  
As I turn out the light,**

**  
I'll put his picture down,**

**  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.**

**  
Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,**

**  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**  
Don't know why I do.  
**

**  
He's the time taken up,**

**  
But there's never enough.**

**  
And he's all that I need to fall into.  
**

**  
Drew looks at me.**

**  
I fake a smile so he won't see. **

I wipe off the tears from my face, and stand up. I feel a bit better, now that I've gotten my feelings out. **He still doesn't know, **a voice said from the inside of my head. **You should tell him. Letting out your feelings the way you do isn't going to help. Tell him; get it off your chest, and maybe then you can completely get over **

**him. ** Damn my logic. I turn to face the door, and I'm ready to walk out. I place my guitar on its stand, next to my bed and--

"Hermione?" I heard a familiar voice outside the room ask. Oh, bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger. I knew who it was.

"Time to face the music," I muttered to myself. I took in a deep breath, and waited for rejection. "Yes, Draco?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I knew he was going to tell me he didn't feel the same way about me, so I decided to beat him to the punch.

"Sure, but first, can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Okay. I like you, and I know you don't like me, so I'll just move on, and you can live your life. I don't want you to laugh at me for liking you, because you would never like a _mudblood_ like me," I said. I knew I was close to tears again.

"Hermione--"

"Please don't interrupt, I'm not finished. I can deal with that, so I don't want you to give me the "nicest rejection possible" speech. We can be friends, but give me some time." I sighed, happy that I got it over with. But then, the emotions kicked in. I tried biting back the tears, but I couldn't. The tears came down, and I lost my cool. The major waterworks would be coming soon. I had to go, I couldn't let him see me cry. "I have to go. I think I covered everything you wanted to say. I won't waste your time any longer. Bye."

And I ran. I ran out of the head's dorm as fast as I could. I could hear Draco's calls of "Hermione! Wait, Hermione, come back! Stop!" I wasn't going to stop. I ran faster, and I was determined to get as far away as possible from him as I could. I looked behind me to see him running after me. _What else could he have to say!?_ I thought. I ran even faster toward the Gryffindor common room. I only stopped to whisper the password, knowing if I shouted it, he would have heard it. "Jinx," I whispered., and ran in.

Everyone in the common room turned toward me, and I smiled, despite my tears. "Hey, guys!" I said, in a fake cheery voice.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" I turned to face the dark haired boy whom I called my best friend.

"Nothing's wrong Harry. Is it wrong to visit my favorite Gryffindors?" I laughed, and walked towards Harry. "I thought we should hang out, for once. Sound good?"

"Sure, I'll get Ron and Ginny."

We visited Hagrid, went to the kitchens, and then went to the Head's dorm. I told them about Draco, and how he found out. I knew he wasn't the horrible one, he just told the truth. Or, I told the truth for him. "Maybe, he wanted to say something different. Something other than he didn't like you. Maybe he _does_ like you," said Ginny.

"Not possible. Its nice to dream, though," I said.

I avoided Draco the rest of the week. I didn't want to face him. It was too much. I would see him, obviously, because we share a common room, but I didn't speak to him. He tried confronting me, trying to talk to me, trying to explain, but what was there to explain? Why he didn't like me? Why he liked _Pansy_ better? I didn't want to hear it. I always walked away when he tried to talk to me. One night, though, I was in my room, and I heard a knock at the door. "What do you want, Draco?" I asked.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but nothing is stopping you from hearing me, so just listen," he said. I listened, and waited. "I broke up with Pansy yesterday. It turns out, I like another girl. She's gorgeous, smart, witty, and funny. She's perfect."

_Another girl? What a player!_ I thought. _I wonder who the girl is._

"Who's the girl?" I asked. I walked toward the door and listened intently.

"I think you know her," he said. I opened the door, and faced him for the first time in days.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Hermione," he said, in a loving voice.

I thought I just imagined his voice saying my name. I thought I was going crazy. My jaw dropped, and it wouldn't go back in place. I was just imagining him saying my name. Right?

"Hermione?" His voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh? I'm sorry, can you repeat that name? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Her name is Hermione Granger," he said. Now, I knew I was dreaming.

I pinched myself a couple of times. I wouldn't wake up. "Why won't I wake up?" I sighed.

"You're not sleeping, 'Mione. I really like you. I've liked you for a while, but I couldn't admit it to myself, completely. It just felt right to be around you." Was all of this coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth? I was speechless. "Hermione?"

I found my voice. "I, I like you, too." I smiled.

He took my hand, and we walked into the common room. Maybe this could work.

**The End.**


End file.
